The Mysterious World of Duel Monsters and Magic
by Melondy Rose
Summary: In Judai's travels across the world to find people to help with his gifts he meets a boy named Harry Potter. Seeing that this boy could use all the help he can get Judai throws himself head first into the world of magic. Has Spiritshipping in it. R


Welcome to The Mysterious World of Duel Monsters and Magic this story takes place during book 5 of Harry Potter and the summer after Judai graduates from Duel Academia.

In order for this story to work I had to bend the time lines quite a bit. The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graduate at the age of 16 instead of 17. This had to be done because I wanted Judai to be a student. So yes Judai will be a 7th year student. Another thing as the lovely Higuchimon pointed out to me was the fact they happen in two very different time lines. The Harry Potter Time Line is 1991 – 1998 and GX is 2004 – 2007. I've decided that in my story both Harry and Judai started school in 2001. Which means it is currently 2005.

Also before I forget the story has Spiritshipping in it that means JudaiXJohan. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to touch any Harry Potter pairings that weren't in The Order of the Phoenix.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Yubel talking'**_

_'Any other duel monster spirits talking' _

"People _emphasizing_ their words."

_'Any thing that already had italics _emphasizing _their words'_

If you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Harry Potter you got another thing coming. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own personal amusement. If this story happens to amuse you to then that's great that make sure to tell me with a review, a favorite, or an alert. These are the things that keep my muse happy so she doesn't get whiny and decide to put this fandom on hold because she's bored with it. So really I'm just looking out for you when I tell you to do these things.

On with the story. I hope to see you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**The Mysterious World of Duel Monsters and Magic**

If Judai had to try and describe Little Whinging he'd probably use boring. Another word he'd use was uniformed. All the lawns, houses, cars looked the same to an extent. The lawns were all perfectly cut. The houses all had the same boring style. None of the houses had chipped paint. None of the houses were brightly colored. The cars were all expensive looking. Not to mention ridiculously clean not a speck of dirt on them. The towns people themselves were no better. It was full of over sized men and far too skinny women. None of them taking kindly to strangers.

Sure Judai had gotten some weird looks before, but he could not remember a time that he'd been outright glared at this many times in one day. He even tried to stay at the local inns but even they were too stuck up to let him stay. They kept saying that, "We don't take run away kids who don't appreciate all that their parents had done for them." or "We don't allow thieves in to our place. You had to have stolen that money. Ungrateful runaways like your self don't know what honest work is."

"Ugh I _hate_ this stupid town. Treating me as if I'm some kind of delinquent. I might as well just leave town now. Even if there was someone here who needed my help I doubt I could find them. I don't think anyone in this town would willingly admit that they could see spirits. And really if these people didn't  
want visitors why the hell do they have inns." Judai muttered to himself as he walked around looking for a place to set up camp.

"At least it's nice camping weather. All I have to do is find a nice place with not a lot of street lamps and a good view of the stars. Looking at the night sky kinda makes me miss Duel Academia." Judai smiled a bitter sweet smile. "Me and Johan used to love sneaking out at night to go find a place to star gaze. We would go anywhere from on top of a building to the cliffs by the sea. Now that I think of it I haven't seen Johan since graduation. Yubel you spent a lot of time with Johan right. Do you think he's mad at me for leaving without saying good-bye to anyone."

Yubel appeared next to him and said, _**'I don't think so. Johan knew that you were never one for good-byes. I think he understood better than anyone else why you didn't say good-bye that night.'**_

Judai turned his head and smiled at her, "Thanks Yubel I needed to hear that." Judai then looked back at the sky.

Out of nowhere the sky grew black, all the street lamps went out, and it became deathly silent. The nice summer breeze turned to freezing cold wind. Judai could tell there was something seriously wrong. Then Judai started feeling sad and a little depressed. Something in Judai told him that it, whatever it was, wasn't affecting as bad as it would a normal person. Judai was looking around to try and find whatever was causing this.

That's when he heard Yubel exclaim,_**'Judai look!'**_

Judai turned towards Yubel to see that Yubel was pointing up. When he too looked up he saw what Yubel was pointing at. Up in the sky where two cloaked figures flying. Suddenly one of them turned and looked at Judai. Well looking wouldn't be the correct term seeing how it didn't have eyes. Actually the only facial feature it had was a mouth. None the less Judai had a feeling that it knew that he was there.

"What the _hell_ are _those_?" Judai said.

_**'I don't know but they're starting to descend. Look there headed for that alleyway!' **_

The moment the creatures entered the alley way it became warm again and all the lights came back on. Judai could even here the wind rustling the leaves.

"Come on Yubel lets go!" he said with urgency.

_**'I had a feeling you were going to say that. Since were charging in blind to who knows what at least promise me that you're going to be careful.'**_

"Aren't I always? Judai said with a smile as he took off running toward the alley way with the weird creatures.

_**'No, you're not and that's what usually gets us into trouble.' **_Yubel said as she followed after Judai.

When they arrived at the alley it was cold, dark, a little too quiet, and hard to see. Judai noticing that the creature had something in its hand started creeping closer to get a better look. Before Judai could even get to close he heard someone scream,_ "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

Judai wasn't quite sure who was screaming or what they were screaming but his instincts told him at least three thing. 1) That even though that creature had a mouth he was pretty sure that it couldn't talk. 2) That where he was standing was not the best place to stand. 3) Even though right now it was quite dark and no one could see him that he should still hide with the shadows. Judai never being one to question his instincts quickly threw himself against the alley's wall and wrapped himself in the shadows.

Apparently not a moment too soon, because the moment he did that the alley lit up with a strange white light. Now Judai, after the whole Light of Ruin thing happened, has been slightly paranoid when areas are too quickly lit up. Especially when it's being lit up with a blinding white light.  
So to say that Judai was suspicious of the blinding light was an understatement. So Judai watched carefully as the light formed into the shape of a silver stag. The stag quickly went to work by thrusting its silver antlers where the thing's heart should have been. But apparently not seeing how the stag just threw it into the air weightless as the darkness. Seeing that it was defeated it flew away.

Then Judai thought of something. Where was the second one? Apparently he was the only one that thought of that since the boy yelled, "THIS WAY!"

It was then that he realized the boy in his hand had a stick with a light on the tip of it. Judai couldn't help but wonder what the boy was really holding seeing how it was not a normal stick or flash light.

"DUDLEY? DUDLEY!" The boy yelled.

Judging by the tone of his voice he found Dudley. Judai carefully moved a little farther down the alley. Judai could now see why the boy was shocked. On the ground there was a larger boy that Judai could only guess was Dudley and on top of him was the other strange  
ghost like creature. Judai couldn't think of another way to describe it other than that the ghost creature from hell was about to molest the poor boy under it.

It seem that this boy had faced these creatures before because he barely blinked at the position they were in before pointing with his shiny stick and bellowing at the stag, " GET IT!"

And like before the silver stag rammed its horns into the ghostly figure sending it into the air where it then flew away. Seeing that its job was done the silver stag cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into a silver mist. Then like an explosion everything came rushing back the stars and moon in the sky, the street lamps on the roads at either end of the alley, the warm gentle summer breeze came sweeping down the alley washing away all traces of the cold, the sound of cars driving by, and the sound of rustling leaves. Judai couldn't help but feel that the gentle sounds of a summer's night were nature's way of saying it all right their gone now. This brought the question to Judai's mind. Just who or what were they?

As Judai looked back down the alley he saw the boy bend down to check on who he assumed was Dudley. It was then that they heard footsteps running towards them. The boy was back on his feet ready to fight whatever came around that corner. So when an old lady with her gray grizzled hair falling out of her hair net, a clanking string shopping bag swinging from her wrist, and her feet half out of her tartan carpet slippers. It seemed like once the boy recognized her and realized she wasn't a threat because he quickly went to put his stick like thing back in his pocket.

Apparently that wasn't what she wanted him to do because she started shrieking at him," Don't put it away idiot boy. What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to _kill _Mundungus Fletcher!"

Judai couldn't help but smile to himself _'And here I thought Little Whinging was boring.' _

* * *

A.N. I want to make something clear Judai is not going to magically help Harry defeat Voldemort and then have us pretend book 6 and 7 don't exist. Book 6 and 7 can be read as continuations to this story. While Judai will effect the course of this book he will not do something that will effect books 6 or 7. Well actually he might do something that would affect the Epilogue in book 7 but that's for you guys to vote on towards the end of the story. But nothing that would affect the war. _  
_


End file.
